


Laços de Sangue - História de Dexter Morgan

by Mari_Stranger



Category: Dexter (TV), Dexter - Fandom, Dexter Series - All Media Types, Dexter Series - Jeff Lindsay
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Crossover, Homossexualidade, Jeff Lindsay, M/M, Mortes, Serial Killers, Spoilers, Tortura, Tragédia, adulterio, assassinatos, incesto, policial
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Stranger/pseuds/Mari_Stranger
Summary: Após 30 anos de ser resgatado de uma cena traumática e sido adotado por Harry Morgan, Dexter reencontra seu único parentesco de sangue, Brian Moser.Juntos, experimentarão sensações, e principalmente, sentimentos nunca antes sentidos..





	1. Chapter 1

Estou em um ambiente sombrio.

 

Absurdamente gélido e escuro, apesar de eu conseguir ver uma fisionomia plena ao fundo daquela sala.

 

Parece uma mulher, embora eu não tenha certeza disso.

Ela mantém um sorriso fraco carregado de dor e sofrimento.

Aos poucos seu rosto foi se esvaindo sendo consumido pelo breu..

 

Eu sinto uma insegurança angustiante em relação a moça que desaparecera..

 

A princípio sentia como se estivesse só, porém em seguida noto a presença de mais alguém comigo.

 

Parece ser uma criança, talvez um garoto de uns quatro ou cinco anos de idade, mas isso é incerto pra mim neste momento.

 

Estamos sentados um de frente para o outro, em meio a um líquido viscoso, em grande quantidade, atingindo nossos tornozelos, pairando um cheiro característico repugnante de ferro..

 

Começo a chorar em desespero e o menino tenta me acalmar, não surtindo um efeito imediato esperado.

 

A respiração naquele cubículo está cada vez mais restrita.

E vagarosamente vou perdendo meus sentidos, não conseguindo puxar o ar que tanto necessitava..

 

De repente, ao longe, escuto uma doce voz me chamando..

 

 

\- Hey Dex, está tudo bem..

 

 

Vou acompanhando aquele grito que soava quase como um sussurro..

No entanto, de súbito uma gritaria invade minha consciência me fazendo sair aos poucos daquela profunda anestesia..

 

 

\- DEXTER? ACORDA CACETE! VOCÊ TÁ SE MIJANDO DE NOVO, CARALHO!

 

 

Sei de quem é essa voz e essa postura comportamental super amistosa.. Mas não estou conseguindo organizar as ideias.. de forma lógica.

 

Sinto como se meu corpo estivesse petrificado.

 

Minha frequência cardíaca aumenta sem tardar.

 

Meus olhos não estão obedecendo meus comandos.

 

O barulho do ambiente parece estar distorcido,

 

E tudo isso está me causando um intenso pânico.

 

Subitamente, sem entender com, sou resgatado da sensação de horror profundo.

 

Abro meus olhos e me deparo com outros cinco pares de olhos esbugalhados mirando tensamente em minha direção.

 

São todos eles de uma mulher desconhecida vestida como uma enfermeira, minha irmã Deborah, minha atual namorada Rita e suas duas crias, Cody e Astor.

 

 

(...)

 

 

Havia feito um exame chamado polissonografia.

 

Controlaram meus sinais vitais e meu comportamento enquanto dormia.

 

Descobriu-se que sofro de Terror Noturno e Sonambulismo.

 

Disso eu já tinha conhecimento, mas acabou retornando depois de quase 20 anos.

 

O doutor afirmou que há possibilidade de ser uma perturbação inconsciente por questões traumáticas/psicológicas que podem ter acontecido em minha infância.

 

Mas..

O que pode ter acontecido de tão relevante e dramático em minha pobre vida, a fim de regredir tanto tempo depois?

 

Não sei o que é, porém..

Isto não sairá da minha mente tão cedo.


	2. Muito bem adotado, obrigado.

(...)

 

Bem, vamos organizar as ideias e lembranças que tenho sobre tudo isso..

 

Eu nasci no dia 5 de fevereiro de 1971.

Uau. Parabéns Dexter.. Você lembrou a data de seu aniversário! Continue assim, garotão.

 

Então, dentre minhas recordações, na verdade não consigo entrar em contato com nada da minha vida antes de Harry Morgan, um detetive de Miami, me adotar.

 

Segundo ele, meus pais biológicos sofreram um acidente de carro e estando envolvido na situação, em um passe de mágica, conseguiu a minha guarda junto a sua esposa Doris.

 

Ambos, biologicamente, tiveram Deborah, que apesar de me olhar com aquela carranca todas as manhãs, eu sei que ela nutre um sentimento de afeto por mim, o expressando através de um carinhoso soco no braço que quase deixa hematomas.

 

Eu não culpo meus pais adotivos.

Harry e Doris Morgan fizeram um ótimo trabalho me criando. Mas os dois estão mortos agora.

Não, eu não os matei. Juro.

 

Minha mãe adotiva, Doris, morreu de câncer quando eu tinha 16 anos. Após 4 anos, foi a vez de Harry nos deixar, com a mesma causa de morte.

 

Apesar deles terem morrido quando eu ainda era jovem, sempre fui leal a eles, e ainda sou a Debbie, minha única família ainda viva.

 

Em geral, tenho certeza que há possibilidades que em algum canto deva ter gente com o mesmo material genético que o meu. Lamento por eles. Mas nunca os conheci. Não tentei entrar em contato com eles e vice-versa.

 

Sou muito agradecido por ter sido adotado pelos Morgan.

Levando em conta o que sou, eles me criaram muito bem, não?


	3. Deborah "Descortês" Morgan

Como descrever Deborah Morgan sem utilizar nenhum palavrão como adjetivo para defini-la?

 

Desde que Harry morreu, meu único laço familiar é minha irmã adotiva Debbie, filha biológica dele e de Doris.

 

Admito que não consigo magoá-la ou permitir que ninguém a magoe, pois ela é, digamos humanamente falando, carinhosa pra mim, apesar que na interpretação das outras pessoas ela seja rude, estúpida e mal agradecida na maior parte do tempo, e talvez realmente seja, mas a responsabilidade que tem nas costas de suceder o pai no departamento de polícia e continuar com a cabeça ainda com cabelos e em cima dos ombros não é para muitos..

 

Talvez ela seja daquelas pessoas que têm tudo para não gostarmos delas, mas possuem algo que também as fazem inesquecíveis. E por conta dessa personalidade natural e forte de tira, ela não é muito querida por outros profissionais da mesma área.

 

La Guerta é uma dessas profissionais que deixam a vida de Debbie mais emocionante por também ser a superiora dela e realmente tratá-la como sendo uma “inferiora” de vez em.. sempre.

 

Migdia La Guerta é como um diabo elegante, estilo "Diabo veste Prada" que amassa os pães de todas as manhãs de Deborah e que de qualquer jeito tenta chamar minha atenção, atentando a minha paciência fazendo com que eu seja amigável com ela, apesar de eu não admirar suas atitudes tomadas aqui na terra.

 

Em um atual caso de assassinatos cometidos em Miami, sendo eles todos contra prostitutas, Deborah está estrategicamente muito bem disfarçada como uma das profissionais da boate onde iniciou-se a aparição dos corpos mutilados, muito bem mutilados, alias.

 

Seu uniforme é bem recebido por todos seus colegas de trabalho do gênero masculino e todos os outros que a virão daquela maneira. Principalmente, o micro vestido preto tomara-que-caia acompanhada por uma meia arrastão que ela se utiliza em seu local de investigação nas quintas-feiras.

 

Embora eu a provoque e ame irritá-la, não gosto de vê-la magoada desse jeito. Pois, por mais que não tenha sentimentos por nada, se eu tivesse, os teria por Debbie. E, se eu não fosse um verdadeiro gentleman, faria La Guerta engolir aquela meia cafona que ela obriga minha irmã usar todos os dias como se ainda estivesse na moda.

 

Acho que tudo se resume em inveja e ciúmes por parte de Migdia em relação a Deborah ser parente de um homem tão educado, dedicado, sereno e atraente como Dexter..

 

 

Acho que ela não me desejaria muito se soubesse de meu verdadeiro hobby em noites de luar e de minha genuína natureza sem escrúpulos..


	4. Harry "Preceptor" Morgan

Se eu tivesse capacidade de amar, teria amado Harry Morgan.

 

Mas como não era possível essa façanha, me contentava em ser fiel a ele e seguir todas as orientações sobre como se comportar em meio aos humanos e como ser aceito sem nenhuma desconfiança qualquer.

 

Após a morte dele, meu lema é esse “Harry no céu e Deborah na terra.”.

 

Se não fosse ele, talvez eu estaria até hoje em alguma instituição precária para orfãos ou até psiquiátrica do governo.

 

E com isso iniciamos uma discussão super bacana, socialmente falando.

 

Quem mais adotaria uma criança que tinha todos os sinais que seria um assassino no futuro e ainda assim, dar a ela todas as oportunidades e todos os disfarces que ela necessitaria em meio do mundo superficial e cheio de aparências que é este em que sobrevivemos?

Isso além de todo o apoio que recebi em relação a minha verdadeira natureza..

 

 

Não é todo dia que se conhece um ser humano tipicamente normal que permite uma criatura como eu prosseguir com suas necessidades nada castas e fora dos padrões normais da sociedade. Não é mesmo, meus caros admiradores!?

 

Por enquanto, são essas informações primordiais sobre meu preceptor Harry que posso compartilhar neste momento..

 

Contudo, onde vieram esses informes, existem muitos outros importantíssimos sobre essa existência ímpar que é a minha e tudo o que a cerca..


	5. O Código de Harry

Quando eu tinha por volta de uns 7 anos de idade, Harry descobre que eu havia matado um dos animais da vizinhança.

 

Ele percebeu que eu possuía um transtorno de conduta, com uma necessidade de matar, e decidiu canalizar minhas vontades assassinas para uma direção mais “correta” ensinando-me seguir o seu código moral.

 

O Código de Harry.

 

Com ele, aprendi a matar apenas pessoas que merecessem de fato, sendo cuidadoso, meticuloso e me livrando das provas para não ser apanhado.

 

Quando cheguei à puberdade, percebi que não tinha interesse em sexo e precisei de ajuda de Harry para me comportar perante as mulheres.

 

Enquanto isso, eu controlava minhas necessidades até chegar à maioridade e provar ao Harry que estaria pronto para prosseguir minha missão e iniciar a minha tão esperada caçada.

 

Em relação à seleção de minhas presas, os critérios são relativamente simples.

 

Sendo homens, os quais na maioria das vezes são os mais cruéis, e assim, os estupradores, assassinos sádicos, traficantes e criminosos em geral estarão em minha mira.

 

Então, diante de tudo isso eu penso..

Será que eu sou bom, sou mau, ou sou apenas uma pessoa ruim fazendo coisas boas?

Parei de me perguntar isso pois eu não tenho as respostas. Mas alguém as tem?


	6. Passageiro Obscuro, das Trevas ou das Sombras, se preferir.

Desde a infância, eu já tinha tendências homicidas lideradas pelo meu fiel Passageiro Obscuro ou das Trevas ou das Sombras, se preferir.

 

Quando essa voz não pode ser ignorada, eu deixo que ele me conduza nas noites de lua cheia.

 

Eu me considero afastado do resto da humanidade.

 

Muitas vezes, acho que não tenho alguma peça do quebra cabeça humano.

 

E por esse tal modo, eu sou vazio por dentro.

Mas não se preocupem, não sofro nem um pouco com isso.. 

 

Talvez quem sofra sejam os selecionados pelo Código de Harry.

 

 

Lamento ser sincero, porém matar faz esse querido Dexter que vos fala, se sentir vivo.

 

Em geral, eu não tenho sentimentos ou uma consciência empática puramente inata.

 

E desse modo eu afirmo que a camuflagem é o truque mais astuto da natureza.

 

As pessoas também fingem várias interações humanas, mas eu sinto como se fingisse todas, e as finjo muito bem!

 

E para isso, eu conto mentiras, com muitos detalhes, como se fossem autênticas verdades.

 

Todas as minhas respostas emocionais são parte de um ato muito bem ensaiado para esconder toda a minha real natureza.

 

Talvez, o problema de agir como uma pessoa normal é que pessoas normais se metem em situações estúpidas.

 

Contudo, apesar de todas as máscaras que se possa tentar utilizar, ainda assim, lá fundo, você só quer esquecer quem você é de vez.

 

Não importa o que eu faço.

 

Não importa o que eu escolho.

 

Eu sou o que está errado.

 

Isso é destino.


	7. Vamos por partes.. Como Dex.

Como havia comentado antes, eu investigo a fundo a ficha bibliográfica e o histórico ilícito do meu selecionado para ter a certeza de seus atos antes de colocar as minhas mãozinhas na imundice alheia.

 

Para cada presa, como em um ritual, eu preparo um local para limpa, e geralmente há algum tipo de importância simbólica para ela.

 

Se, por exemplo for um lutador de boxe, o local será um ringue, ou se for um jogador compulsivo, será na dispensa de um casino.

 

Cubro todo o local com uma lona de plástico para apanhar todo o sangue salpicado, normalmente adornando-o com fotos das vítimas dos crimes.

 

A captura difere do meu humor e em que circunstâncias estou no momento.

 

Tenho todo o planejamento bem definido, mas essa vida é bem jovial e às vezes me prega peças.

 

Posso simplesmente me aproximar do cidadão de “bem” por trás e injetar-lhe um anestésico, especificamente sendo um tranquilizador animal chamado Cloridrato de Etorfina ou M99, que o coloca temporariamente em um estado inconsciente.

Ou ainda, o incapacito usando as minhas mãos habilidosas ou um garrote para cortar o sangue ao cérebro, sendo também temporário.

 

Houve algumas vezes que eu inovei, pode-se assim dizer.

Me escondi no banco de trás do veículo do agora falecido(Que Deus não o tenha. Amém.), depois envolvi uma linha de pesca em volta do pescoço dele quando este se sentou tranquilamente em seu estofado de couro.

Depois usei a ameaça de asfixiar para o forçar a nos conduzir ao seu local de morte.

 

Quando chegamos, o estrangulei até à inconsciência, usando o fio para o arrastar para o local. Nesses caso, eu o anestesiei depois de lhe dizer o seu julgamento.

 

Quando meu convidado acordou, estava nu e preso a uma mesa com película de plástico e, para os sujeitos mais fortes, fita cola.

 

Antes de tudo, o confrontei com a narrativa de seus crimes.

Após isso, o método normalmente envolve uma "exploração" extensa com minhas facas afiadas favoritas vindas de uma variedade de outras armas.

 

Ocasionalmente, vario as minha ferramentas para me adaptar a determinadas vítimas, como faço no momento da preparação do local.

Querendo ou não, a morte será determinada como o indivíduo se comportou em vida, principalmente como tirou a vida de outras criaturas da mesma espécie.

 

Ultimamente, eu desmembro os corpos das minhas vítimas em várias partes, embrulho-os á lona de plástico e os coloco em sacos de lixo biodegradáveis, junto pedras da doca onde coloco o meu barco ancorado e fecho-os com fita cola.

 

Depois levo os saquinhos no meu barquinho e me livro deles deitando-os borda fora no oceano, podendo ser numa localização definida ou não.

Na última vez, deixei numa pequena fossa oceânica junto à costa.

 

E o mais interessante de tudo isso é que o que uma vez se movia, falava, matava e ameaçava, agora torna-se nada além de carcaça, vazio.

Não é diferente de como eu sempre me senti.

 

E dessa forma finalizo com uma frase de efeito.

Será que vejo sacos de plástico no seu futuro?


	8. Quem não gosta de souvenires?

Quem não gosta de ter algum souvenir, não é mesmo?

 

Talvez os meus sejam mais excêntricos e originais.. não é qualquer um que guardaria pequenos resquícios de DNA de quem algum dia já foi um ser humano inteiro e “relativamente normal”.

 

Não se preocupe, explicarei tudo em seu tempo. 

 

Eu prometo.

 

 

Seriais killers costumam colecionar objetos pessoais das vítimas ou algo que os façam reviver toda a experiência novamente.

 

Tenho que concordar que isso realmente funciona.

 

Também coleciono troféus, sendo eles mais discretos e “limpos” do que normalmente são.

 

Mesmo antes do início do ritual de limpeza do Código de Harry, eu faço um pequeno corte na bochecha direita da vítima com um bisturi para recolher uma amostra de sangue a qual guardo em uma lamela. 

 

Lamelas são pequenas tiras de vidro as quais são feitas para observar substâncias microscópicas no microscópio digital de perícia.

 

Por fim, guardo todas as elas com a gotícula de sangue muito bem vedada, sendo organizadas numa caixa de madeira a qual fica em minha estante de livros. 

 

Já cheguei a guardar dentro de uma estrutura antiga de ar condicionado, mas não me parecia ser o local ideal.

 

Talvez deixar minhas principais provas contra mim entre os livros de Autoajuda do meu quarto também não é nada cauteloso da minha parte.

 

Mas como dizia o falecido Detetive Harry Morgan:

 

“Não existem segredos na vida, apenas verdades escondidas que ficam sob a superfície.”


	9. Chapter 9

Não.

Não é essa minha vez da qual você está pensando..

 

 

Quando eu tinha 18 anos, Harry foi diagnosticado com câncer e logicamente o colocamos no hospital.

 

O estado dele foi se agravando gradativamente e ele já me preparava para o pior, dizendo que confiava em mim e que se eu seguisse o código moral criado por ele, tudo daria certo e eu estaria fazendo um grande bem a sociedade e a justiça de Miami.

 

Foi a partir daí que tive me preocupar em deixar tudo sob meu controle, por mais difícil que seja.

 

 

Algo que eu lembro bem era o olhar e o comportamento um tanto mecanizado e superficial de uma enfermeira que visitava Harry mais de duas vezes por dia.

 

No início parecia normal ela injetar um anestésico para os pacientes não sentirem tanta dor, mas com o tempo ela foi aplicando doses duplas até quando Harry implorava que a mesma não as desse.

 

Foi aí que liguei os pontos.

 

Ela era como eu.

Mas não foi treinada adequadamente, a fazendo se camuflar em uma profissional da saúde e ir sedando os pacientes até que eles morressem totalmente dopados.

 

Puxei a ficha dela no hospital usando minhas habilidades de hacker e de um atraente lobo persuasivo, como o que convenceu chapeuzinho vermelho a seguir o caminho que sua mãe já havia a proibido de ir por ele.

 

Não acreditei quando Harry me deu sua permissão para que eu começasse essa tão esperada “missão”.

 

Nunca esquecerei a primeira vez que vivenciei algo que me trouxe um sentimento tão verdadeiro.

 

Naquele momento pude ser eu mesmo, apesar de ser um monstro.

 

O que eu gostaria de não recordar é como eu era despreparado e sem nenhum método que deixasse o hobby mais prático e limpo.

 

Foi um total desastre.

 

Não tinha noção de local, ferramentas nem técnicas ideais para aquela situação um tanto delicada.

 

Tive a brilhante ideia de invadir a casa da enfermeira e esperá-la lá.

 

O problema foi eu não ter planejado direto como iria a surpreender em um local que ela conhece de olhos fechados e como conseguiria a deixar inconsciente sem muitos estragos.

 

Foi mais difícil do que eu havia imaginado.

 

Ela era bem ágil com defesa pessoal, a minha sorte foi eu ser faixa preta no karatê, tendo pontos a mais em alguns golpes e assim foi possível mobilizá-la.

 

Utilizei o feitiço contra o próprio feiticeiro.

 

A fiz dormir profundamente com uma generosa dose de seu próprio estoque de morfina.

 

Ahh se eu tivesse um DeLorean!

 

Voltaria só pra dar uns sopapos naquele moleque que em algum momento imaturo em minha vida eu fui.

 

 

Se arrependimento matasse.. Talvez eu seja o arrependimento em vida!

 

Transformei a casa daquela pobre senhora em um matodouro, apesar de ter protegido da forma que eu pude.

 

Uma forma pouco inteligente, aliás.

 

Tenho certeza que Harry teria se arrependido em ter permitido se tivesse visto toda a situação.

 

Se resumiu em algo lamentável, mas pelo menos serviu para meu desenvolvimento e evolução após todos esses anos.

 

Atualmente tenho muito orgulho de todas as etapas que eu me obrigo a passar antes, durante e depois de todo o divertimento a fim de não causar desconfianças, não deixar uma prova sequer e não ser pego pela justiça da ética e da boa moral.

 

E se for pego.

 

Isso move esse meu hobby.

 

A justiça que na maioria das vezes não é cumprida.

 

Por isso me considero alguém que faz coisas moralmente ruins para o bem maior dos outros.

 

Sou Dexter, a mão esquerda de Deus.


	10. Dexter, a mão esquerda de Deus.

Quando penso em minha condição em relação as crenças religiosas, me vem diversas reflexões sobre o assunto.

 

Eu sou uma pessoa boa fazendo coisas ruins?

 

 

Talvez eu seja a mão esquerda de Deus.

 

 

Maioria das pessoas são destras.

 

Os destros manipulam melhor os objetos com a mão direita, enquanto para os canhotos, a mão dominante é a esquerda.

 

Porém, a direita é considerada a “mão correta” para escrever.

 

Então a esquerda seria o bode expiatório dessa historinha toda.

 

Ela auxilia bastante a outra, mas sozinha ela não é reconhecida.

 

Então se Deus for destro, faria sentido minha teoria.

 

As mãos Dele possuem o direito de tirar e pôr vidas na terra.

 

Por ser a esquerda, é como se eu tivesse o dever de ceifar até o último suspiro de todos os seres por Ele criado, os quais não merecem mais viver.

 

 

“Nossa, que atrevimento insinuar que Deus concordaria com isso!”

 

Tem razão, sou um garoto bem atrevido.

 

 

Ou talvez eu seja uma representação mais atraente da famosa “Morte”.

 

Uma personagem retratada de inúmeras formas distintas.

 

Porém, é pouco compreendida na maioria das vezes.

 

 

Já sobre seres transcendentais, apesar de não acreditar em anjos, eu acredito que há uma luta constante entre a luz e a escuridão no mundo.

 

Enquanto a isso, sou a contradição em pessoa.

 

Não tenho certeza de qual lado eu pareço estar.

 

Quanto mais eu vivo neste mundo, mais eu vejo que nada faz sentido.

 

Me esforço em acreditar de que o inferno não é aqui.

 

 

Se você acredita que Deus faz milagres, tem que considerar se o Diabo não tem Ás na manga.

 

Falando nisso, eu nunca me importei muito com o conceito de inferno…

 

Mas se ele existe, eu estou nele.


	11. Uma Família Perfeita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo inspirado nas músicas Dollhouse e Sippy Cup de Melanie Martinez.

Quando eu tinha uns 15 anos, Harry recebeu um caso extremamente interessante para quem gosta de observar os comportamentos humanos, assim como eu. E coincidentemente isso demonstra até onde as pessoas ditas “normais” vão para manter sua aparência social e status dentro dos padrões bem vistos pela sociedade.

 

Uma família tradicional americana: Pai, mãe, filha e filho.

Eles eram A Família Perfeita. Estereótipos da Perfeição. Aquelas de comercial de margarina.

Pelo menos era isso que eles faziam questão de transparecer.. Mas por trás das cortinas tudo era fragmentado em vários pedaços.

 

Em uma noite, um acontecimento surpreendeu todos que “conheciam” a família. A mulher havia matado o marido e a amante na cozinha da própria casa. Alguns dias antes, o filho havia cometido suicídio, mas ela o colocou no em seu antigo berço como se ele apenas estivesse em um sono profundo. A filha encontrou os corpos das vítimas cobertas por um lençol típico do enxoval da Barbie.

Após algumas conversas com a mãe e com a filha, foi revelado as verdadeiras mentes frágeis e faces imperfeitas que se escondiam dentro daquelas cabecinhas de boneca.

 

O marido era campeão em infidelidade e em desviar quantias altas de doações que deviam ir para instituições de baixa renda.

O filho sofria de Transtorno Bipolar e via na maconha uma forma de amenizar suas crises agressivas .

A mãe era alcoólatra por conta de ser totalmente insegura e desconfiar da traição do marido, mas se preocupava com que as pessoas falariam de sua reputação e a com a forma que a julgariam.

A filha sofria de Transtorno Depressivo e apenas assistia a tudo. E no fim foi ela quem pagou por tudo. Teve que ser internada em hospital de recuperação por ter crises graves de depressão com sintomas psicóticos chegando a ter comportamentos catatônicos e repetição de palavras e frases as quais pareciam sem nexo ou fora de contexto.

Mas dentro da realidade nada está fora de contexto.

 

Houve alguns discursos mais longos os quais chamam minha atenção até hoje.

 

“Sangue ainda mancha mesmo se os lençóis forem lavados. Sexo não acaba se as luzes forem apagadas. Crianças continuam deprimidas mesmo que bem vestidas. E xarope continua sendo xarope dentro de uma mamadeira.

Não importa com o que você tente disfarçar sua casa, nós sabemos o que acontece dentro dela.”


	12. Rita "Perfeita" Bennet.

Naturalmente não tenho interesse em romance nem em sexo.

Entretanto, tenho uma relação amorosa/afetiva com Rita Bennett.

 

O que ela não sabe é que faz parte de todo o meu "teatrinho".

 

Ahh, mas como ela é perfeita!

Ela é perfeita porque é, em sua própria forma, tão danificada quanto eu.

 

Rita teve um relacionamento extremamente abusivo com o ex marido, pai dos dois filhos dela.

Ele é alcoólatra, dependente químico e atualmente está preso por causa da violência a qual cometia contra a esposa e os filhos.

 

Rita é o tipo de mulher “bela, recatada e do lar”.

Sim, ela é naturalmente assim.

Se dedica a família, a casa e recentemente a seu mais novo namorado, o qual vos fala.

 

Por causa de todos as atrocidades que seu ex fez em sua vida, ela está um pouco traumatizada com contatos mais íntimos e algo realmente mais sério.

 

E por isso, mantemos um relacionamento a partir de troca de interesses.

Ela companhia; eu, camuflagem e disfarce.

 

Somos um casal tipicamente feliz e satisfeito.

Mas para mim, não importa o quão próximas duas pessoas são, uma enorme distância sempre as separa.


	13. Astor e Cody.

Crianças.

As criaturas humanas mais interessantes.

 

Eu sinceramente gosto delas.

Há algo nelas que as deixam mais interessantes do que seus pais.

 

Por isso, eu dou um trato nas presas que possuem questões doentias com crianças, como estupro, trabalho escravo ou prostituição, com muito mais prazer.

 

Por esses motivos, a minha ligação com os filhos de Rita, Astor e Cody, por vezes sobrepõe-se à relação que tenho com a própria Rita.

Eles são uns dos principais motivos para eu não terminar com a mãe deles.

 

Astor é um tanto fora do estereótipo de “garotinhas” da idade dela.

Petulante, extremamente sincera e irreverente.

 

Já Cody é daquelas crianças misteriosas de filmes de terror clichê.

Introspectivo, reservado e um tanto quanto submisso.

Principalmente com a irmã. Ele vive atrás dela.

 

E apesar de aparentar serem crianças “comuns”, consigo sentir algo diferente neles.

Algo vazio crescendo dentro de cada um.. que em seguida vai evoluir para uma vontade incontrolável de matar.

Preciso estar aqui para guiá-los da mesma forma da qual eu fui.

 

Pelo Código de Harry.


	14. Trabalho dos sonhos?

Conforme eu fui seguindo o Código de Harry logo após o mesmo ter morrido, também fui planejando minha carreira para que coincidisse com meu hobby secreto.

 

O tempo passou e eu me formei em medicina, mas essa carreira não me acrescentaria nada à coisas que eu precisava.

 

Eu queria algo que me camuflasse diante da justiça e que me rendesse informações confidenciais de certos perfis com histórico criminoso quando necessitasse.

 

Me tornei analista de padrões de sangue para o Departamento da Polícia Metropolitana de Miami.

 

O que me interessou nessa área da perícia foi o meu asco inexplicável que eu tenho por sangue. É isso fez com que eu trabalhasse e me especializasse para que eu pudesse desvendar o que acontece nas eventuais cenas do crime só pela sujeiRa imunda que esse líquido tem a honra de me mostrar.

 

Coincidentemente ou não, trabalho no mesmo prédio que minha irmã Deborah e isso facilita para que ela encha bem mais a minha humilde paciência.

 

 

Além dela, tenho mais uns quatro ou cinco parceiros de trabalho que acostumei a ver o belo rosto amassado de sono diariamente.

 

Vince Masuoka é um perito de coisas pós-mortem como eu. 

Se encaixa perfeitamente no estereótipo daqueles nerds virjões que pra ele tudo vira piada. 

O que me chama atenção é sua semelhança com a minha necessidade de fingir certas expressões e comportamentos.. Só que nele a falsidade e o sarcasmo são mais perceptíveis.

 

Angel Batista é um policial competente e latino. 

É um bom colega de trabalho. 

Também me faz rir da existência humana.. o quanto é maluca.

 

Sargento Doakes é obcecado por mim.. Ele me odeia sem disfarçar.

Talvez sinta o odor da minha verdadeira essência.. mas a dele não está tão distante assim da minha.

 

La Guerta é policial e a nossa Boss Master.

Percebo o quanto ela joga umas cantadas pra mim.

E como sou um cavaleiro, jogo outras gracinhas.

 

Sim, sou bem puxa saco.

Prefiro que ela tenha uma queda por mim do que me odiar, assim como ela odeia Deborah.

 

 

Em geral, sou bem admirado em meu trabalho.

Pelo que eu faço? Também, mas me idolatram de verdade quando levo donuts a todos do departamento.

 

Ah! Como os humanos são fáceis de se comprar!


	15. This is.. MIAMI.

A verdade dói.

As máscaras são extremamente confortáveis para quem as vê e principalmente para quem as usa.

 

Miami é a cidade que as pessoas mais usam máscaras.

 

É divulgada pelo turismo como um maravilhoso lugar para se passar as férias de verão, nas praias e curtir as ruas a noite..

Talvez se a mídia fosse transparente, divulgaria que aqui as formas de morte são as mais criativas e diversificadas!

 

 

Aqui não é tão incomum vermos esquartejamentos com machados e estripadores com picador de gelo.

Com o tempo, a vida alheia já não é tão importante aqui quanto ganhar uma discussão de trânsito.

 

 

As pessoas simplesmente já estão anestesiadas com a dor e a tragédia humana.. Não é a toa que é um dos temas mais explorados por jornais e plantões de tevê.

 

 

Assim, os valores são distorcidos e sobra bastante criminoso para eu possa limpar da face da terra e.. de Miami.

 

 

Dessa forma, essas últimas semanas um caso um tanto interessante está deixando Deborah quase louca.. de vez.

Pela poucas informações que tenho, prostitutas estão sendo mortas e fatiadas como animais..

Preparem seus estômagos, pois o show de horrores não acabou.. e talvez esteja longe de ter um fim.

 

Esta é Miami, queridos.


	16. Fatiados e Limpinhos.

Estava em um sono divino, até que decido que atenderia meu celular depois de ter ignorado várias chamadas..

Eram 06:40 da manhã de um sábado..

 

 

― Pra quê ter um celular se não atende essa porra!?

 

― Bom dia pra você também, Debbie! Eu estou cansado, mas passo bem. Obrigado por perguntar.

 

― Já é a quinta prostituta encontrada morta em cinco meses, Dexter. Pode vir até o Motel Cacique?

 

― Daqui uns 30 minutos estarei aí.

 

 

Cheguei em menos tempo que havia dito a Déborah, mas sou abordado pela minha equipe de perícia depois de ter passado pelos policiais que barravam a circulação de curiosos.

 

 

― O que está fazendo aqui, hombre? ‒ Miguel me questionou enquanto estava agachado analisando algo com Vince.

 

― Vim por causa do homicídio.. não seria óbvio?

 

― Mas não há nada de seu interesse, Dexter. ‒ Vince se manifestou olhando pra mim tentando sustentar aquele sorrisinho falso dele.

 

 

Há muito mais do meu interesse do que eles imaginam.

Assassinatos. Já são belos interesses.

 

 

― Como assim, payasos?

 

― O corpo está limpo. ‒ Vince disse em seu tom irônico natural. ‒ Limpíssimo, caro amigo.

 

― Não há nem um pingo de sangue. Não tendo sangue, não há trabalho pra você. Yo lamento, amigo.

 

 

"Limpíssimo, caro amigo."

 

Aquilo me arrepiou.

Conheço muito bem essa técnica.

É a que eu uso.

 

 

― O quê?

 

― Está próximo a La Guerta, coberto por sacos de lixo.. Veja com seus próprios ojos..

 

 

Já sem palavras, me afastei e fui averiguar a situação de perto.

Abri o saco e o que eu vi me chocou.

 

Pedaços minuciosamente cortados, limpos, com cortes praticamente cirúrgicos.

 

Eu teria feito isso.

Limpos e arejados.

Perfeitos.

 

Até que a Abelha Rainha se aproximou tentada pelo meu néctar natural.

 

 

— Olá Dexter. Você por aqui?

 

— Eu não resisti estar no mesmo espaço que você, La Guerdita.

 

— Sempre galanteador, não é Morgan?

 

 

Ao longe vi Déborah, fazendo com que eu sorrisse simpático para a mulher a minha frente e saí rapidamente de perto dela.

 

 

― Está atrasado, Dexter.

 

― Nem sei porque estou aqui. A cena não tem sangue. Nem uma gota, Déborah. Não sei se minhas opiniões serão incluídas na investigação.. em teoria eu não tenho no que trabalhar.

 

― Por isso mesmo. Só você pra me dizer o que poderia deixar o corpo daquele jeito, sem sangue. E você sempre tem boas deduções em relação aos assassinos.

 

―Bom, os pedaços estão mais frios do que o normal.. e em uma temperatura muito baixa é possível coagular o sangue.

 

― Então poderíamos deduzir que todo o processo pode ter sido feito em um frigorífico ou algo do tipo?

 

― Sim.. mas sinto que seja um local que deixe as coisas mais práticas.. Deve levar tempo para congelar, cortar e ainda deslocar os pedaços para motéis que são tão distantes um do outro.

 

― Você está querendo dizer que talvez o local não seja em um porão de uma casa antiga, por exemplo?

 

― Isso.. me veio na cabeça aqueles caminhões frigoríficos. Ao mesmo tempo em que faz o "trabalho" já está pronto para deixar o corpo onde quiser.

 

― Caramba, Dexter! É isso! Vou compartilhar essa lógica na reunião da investigação que terá na segunda. Você precisa ir comigo. Então, mais alguma coisa?

 

― Por enquanto seria isso. Com a permissão da La Guerta, poderíamos pegar a lista desses caminhões que foram utilizados nesses últimos meses aqui em Miami.

 

― É uma ótima ideia se aquela vaca não me contrariar como em todas as vezes que tento dizer algo nas reuniões.

 

― Você vai conseguir sim, Debbie.


	17. O Assassino do Contêiner Frigorífico.

Havia chegado segunda e eu havia prometido ir com Déborah talvez para evitar que ela seja massacrada por La Guerta.

Quando ia entrar no auditório onde seria a reunião, meu admirador Sargento Doakes ficou me encarando com seu olhar impenetrável e impedindo minha passagem estando com os braços cruzados e aquela carranca habitual.

 

 

― Você não pertence a essa investigação, Morgan. Circulando.

 

 

Quando eu iria abrir minha boca para respondê-lo, uma voz divina veio de trás de mim em minha defesa.

 

 

— Ele participará sim, Sargento Doakes. – La Guerta o respondeu curta e grossa. E virando-se pra mim seu tom de voz ficou mais sensual e aveludado. – Não se preocupe Dexter, fique próximo a mim e ficará tudo bem.

 

 

Os olhos de Doakes simplesmente se incendiaram e focado em mim, ele balbuciou algo como "estou de olho em você, filho da puta".

Sorri desafiador em sua direção e segui a Boss responsável pelo caso. Sem ela perceber, fui onde Déborah estava sentada e me acomodei ao seu lado. Parecia bem nervosa. Não parava de morder os lábios e balançar as pernas.

Trocamos poucas palavras antes da reunião começar. Até que por fim se iniciou com La Guerta expondo o caso e todas as provas que tinham.

Infelizmente não tinham ligado os cinco homicídios como eu supus que fariam. E foi isso que Déborah tentou sugerir, mas a mulher que estava lá na frente praticamente ignorou o que ela havia dito(ou tentou dizer).

 

 

— Como vou falar sobre o caminhão frigorífico se essa desgraçada não me ouve? – Minha irmã sussurrou pra mim parecendo que ia espumar de raiva.

 

— Simplesmente não fale. Investigue por conta própria até encontrar algo mais concreto que possa esfregar na cara deles.

 

 

O rosto de Debbie iluminou no mesmo instante e sem me avisar, pegou em minha mão me puxando pra fora dali em plena fala da Master.

 

 

— Debbie! Você não devia sair da reunião assim.. ela vai te odiar ainda mais.

 

— Que se foda Dexter. Vou investigar por conta própria e dar um jeito de pegar esse cara.

 

— Ok.. o que faremos agora que temos um tempo "livre"?

 

— Encontrar a lista de veículos frigoríficos que passaram naquela região.. e a partir daí investigaríamos a fundo cada proprietário.

 

 

E assim fizemos.

Encontramos 23 no total.

Contudo, como a vida é irônica, exatamente 12 horas depois disso, acabei encontrando o bendito container.. e fui recebido da melhor maneira possível.

 

Uma cabeça decapitada voou em direção ao meu carro, me desejando um lindo dia.


	18. Chapter 18

Após menos de 5 dias encontram o corpo a qual a cabeça pertencia, na Office Depot Center, o ringue de gelo de Miami e junto estava o vidro retrovisor do caminhão.

 

— Encontraram um corpo sem a cabeça aqui no Office Depot Center, Dexter! Você acha que é do mesmo corpo?

 

— Se estiver limpo e fatiado, provavelmente é.

 

— Isso é bem cruel, mas nunca fiquei tão feliz com uma tragédia antes.. agora não tem como ignorarem o que eu disser!

 

“Se ela soubesse o que pode definir algo ser cruel ou não.. não ia gostar tanto assim de mim.”

 

— Queria poder ver a cara da La Guerta nesse exato momento.

 

— É realmente algo que não se pode perder.. corra pra cá, Dex!

 

Em 15 minutos já estava lá e disfarçadamente havia checado o corpo. De fato pertencia aquela cabeça. Estava sequinho e embaladinho como de costume. Mas desta vez parecia que tinha sido feito com mais pressão e com menos perfeição que o “normal”.

Após encontrarem os pedaços do cadáver e oficialmente ligarem os casos, os supervisores de Midgia deram ouvidos a Déborah que ao contrário do que eu achei, continuou me pedindo ajuda para esse caso.

 

— Mas Debbie, esse caso é seu.. e eu tenho uns 4 ou 5 meus abertos, preciso continuar investigando os vestígios de sangue que é minha função oficial aqui.

 

— É que você sempre tem uma dedução tão boa em relação aos assassinos.. isso chega ser até intrigante e..

 

De repente, alguém a puxou a contou algo que fez seu rosto se enchesse de rugas e parecesse uma careta enigmática.

 

— Alguma novidade no caso?

 

— Encontraram um retrovisor de um carro dentro do estômago, Dexter.. a cabeça quando atingiu, não tinha quebrado o seu?

 

“Encontraram um retrovisor de um carro.. não tinha quebrado o seu?”

 

Isso significa que o assassino talvez esteja de olho em mim desde daquele dia.. mas como isso foi ficando pessoal?

 

O que eu tinha a ver com essa sequência de mortes?

 

Será que estou ficando um tanto paranóico em achar que ele está interessado em mim?

 

Até que algo deixado em minha geladeira no final daquele dia, me fez repensar.. e muito.

 

Uma cabeça de boneca estava em meu freezer.

Isso poderia significar algo menos importante do que estar sendo vigiado por um serial killer?


	19. Peças de um grande e perverso quebra cabeças.

Fiquei horas com aquela cabeça entre meus dedos, tentando decifrar o sorriso plastificado do que algum dia foi uma boneca cara.

 

O que isso poderia significar afinal?

 

Isso seria mais um de meus sonhos lúcidos?

 

Como alguém poderia estar entrando em meu apartamento e eu não perceber?

Talvez já devo ter tido outras pistas e não ter percebido.

 

Vamos analisar os detalhes de cada uma.

 

1a: Nada de sangue e cortes cirurgicamente perfeitos, assim como os meus. Alguém teria que conhecer meus "trabalhos" para saber disso.

 

2a: Perseguição e a cabeça no retrovisor. Foi algo previamente planejado, sinto isso.

 

3a: Retrovisor do meu caro dentro de uma das partes do cadáver. Aqui a coincidência já não me convence.

 

4a: A cabeça da Barbie. Sem comentários. Isso de fato prova que estou sendo vigiado. Só não sei o porquê.

 

Porém, ainda temos a quinta pista, sendo essa a mais intrigante, pelo menos pra mim.

O ringue de gelo no qual eu frequentava muito na infância acabou sendo o local onde o corpo fragmentado foi encontrado.

E nisso, houve um dia que mudou a minha vida lá. Vi meu primeiro cadáver, segundo minha memória, em meio a um intervalo de um dos jogos.

Houve uma discussão feia entre jogador e torcedor. Até que o torcedor invadiu a pista e esfaqueou o outro cara até quase inundar aquele chão de gelo por completo de sangue.

Eu tinha menos de 6 anos, mas algo acordou dentro de mim. O sangue me enojou, mas o ato me fez ter curiosidade em fazer igual. Fiquei curioso em saber como me sentiria. E com isso, tentava suprir minha necessidade nos pequenos animais da vizinhança.

Seria muita coincidência pensar que alguém que anda me observando por algum tempo teria escolhido o lugar por acaso.

 

Enquanto eu estava tendo toda essa reflexão e lógica ao mesmo tempo em que ia para o trabalho, meu celular tocou algumas vezes.

Era Déborah.

Com certeza era alguma atualização do caso.

 

 

— Hey Dexter. Encontraram partes de coxas embrulhadas para presente embaixo da árvore de Natal daquele shopping que íamos quando éramos pequenos perto desta época. Se você conseguir me explicar isso, juro que te dou um prêmio.

 

— Então como prêmio vou querer almoçar no melhor restaurante cubano de Miami, Senhorita Morgan.

 

 

Apesar da brincadeira, estava aflito.

 

Sendo mais uma coincidência ou não, era mais um local de recordações pra mim. Além de precisar saber que se eu chegasse em casa teria mais pedacinhos da Barbie em minha geladeira.

 

E no final do dia, de fato tinha, e estavam delicadamente embrulhados para presente também.


End file.
